The present invention generally relates to dynamic seals of the type used in turbo machinery.
Labyrinth-type packings and brush seals are widely used in steam turbines and in aircraft and industrial gas turbines to provide dynamic seals between the rotating and static turbine components, such as the rotor and diaphragm inner web of a steam turbine. Traditional labyrinth packing comprises a series of (hard) teeth that project radially inward from the circumference of a static component and toward but out of contact with the rotary component, thereby defining a series of partial barriers that create a tortuous axial flow path immediately adjacent the surface of the rotary component.
Brush seals typically comprise metal bristles that, similar to the teeth of a labyrinth packing, project radially inward from the circumference of a static component toward a rotary component. In contrast to labyrinth packings, brush seals are normally intended to be in rubbing contact with the adjacent circumferential surface of the rotary component, creating a substantially continuous barrier to flow around the circumference of the rotary component. In this regard, brush seals provide a more effective barrier to secondary flow losses, i.e., provide better sealing performance, as compared to labyrinth packings, and therefore have the potential for significantly improving performance.
The rotors of aircraft and industrial gas turbines are relatively stiff, and as a result their dynamic behavior is not generally affected by rubbing contact with a brush seal. In contrast, the rotor of a steam turbine typically includes a continuous solid shaft to which buckets are attached. Impulse-type steam turbines typically operate above the rotor's first bending critical frequency, and often near the second bending critical frequency. It has been shown that the rubbing contact between a brush seal and the rotor of a steam turbine can magnify rotor vibration through the first and second critical speeds of a rotor, resulting in unacceptable radial rotor movement. It is believed that this effect is particularly likely to occur if the rotor is bowed as a result of thermal, dynamic or manufacturing circumstances. More particularly, the friction resulting from the rubbing contact locally increases the surface temperature of the rotor, leading to nonuniform surface temperatures along its circumference. Because high (proud) spots of a bowed rotor are particularly prone to heating in this manner from more intense rubbing contact, the localized heating caused by brush seals can further increase bowing in a rotor as a result of nonuniform thermal expansion about the rotor circumference, thereby exacerbating vibration and rotor dynamics concerns.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,086, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference, a seal assembly and method therefor are disclosed that are capable of significantly reducing vibration and rotor dynamics concerns that arise in turbo machinery, such as steam turbines, as a result of localized heating caused by seals in rubbing contact with a rotary member of the turbo machine.
The configuration of the '086 patent is acceptable when multiple hard teeth are needed and when there is sufficient room for a large dovetail hard tooth carrier. For cases where fewer hard teeth are needed and there is little room, however, the large hard tooth carrier and brush seal carrier configuration of the '086 patent may not work. A smaller design would therefore be desirable.